Lies
by PickaPicChallenge
Summary: Leah has been there for Jake, but what happens when Bella changes her mind? Who will Jake choose & what will the consequences be?


Pick a Pic Challenge

Title: Lies

Banner #: 215

Pairing: Leah/Jacob/Bella

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating/Disclaimer: MA for language & sexual content

Summary: Leah has been there for Jake, but what happens when Bella changes her mind? Who will Jake choose & what will the consequences be?

She stared at the photo in her hands for what seemed like hours. That day had been so much fun. They had been having a bonfire, playing football. She had tackled him just when this was taken, and they had both been taken over by peals of laughter. He had finally been smiling again; having fun like his old self. It had been her goal since they first started hanging out. She only wanted to see him happy again. It was a great day.

Her own smiling face taunted her with what she could no longer have. Betrayal, anger, and sadness filled her heart as the tears fell down, staining her russet skin. Leah was broken. He left her, after everything they'd been through; everything she'd done for him.

She had gone to him just a week before, as he sat on the cliff's edge. He didn't turn her away this time. They sat in silence for a while until he finally spoke. "Three more weeks." He whispered. Her hand reached out, patting his in a friendly gesture of comfort. She knew what Jake was talking about; he didn't have to say it.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"What, no smart-ass, 'told you so' comment?" he spat. Leah only shook her head.

"I'm not bitter anymore, you know. And I'm here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks." He said weakly.

He slowly turned to her; tears were rolling down his face. "I just can't believe she didn't want me. I wasn't good enough." His head fell to her shoulder and he wept. She shushed him quietly, rubbing small circles on his back.

"It gets better." She whispered.

Then it happened. They broke from their embrace and his lips brushed hers ever so slightly. Leah pulled back and looked into his beautiful, sad eyes. Her lips found his again. She kissed him sweetly, pouring her comfort into the kiss. His hands found their way into her hair, pulling her closer as his tongue swept across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted it, a soft moan emerging from her chest as his touched hers.

Leah tugged on his shorts and he helped her get them off. This was all about comfort and need. There was no love here. She could give him this much. Help him forget, even for a little while. He quickly removed her sundress and his hands roamed her taught body. She kissed her way down his chest and stomach, working her way towards his prone erection. Leah licked the head, causing him to gasp.

She grabbed his balls, kneading them while she sucked his cock into her mouth, eliciting a hiss from his full lips. Her tongue swirled around him and she moaned as she tasted his pre-cum. His head was thrown back and his chest was heaving with each shallow breath. When she knew he was close, she pulled him out of her mouth with a _pop_. He whimpered at the loss of contact. Grabbing her head, he tugged her up his body and he kissed her languidly, savoring the feel of her soft tongue. Leah then slid her core over him, his breath hitched and his eyes went wide.

She rode his hard cock, letting him fill her more and more with each thrust of her hips. Her pussy was dripping all over him as he pummeled her from below. He tweaked, sucked and nipped at her breasts as she arched her back and moaned loudly. Leah climbed higher as he growled and rolled her over onto her back. He pounded into her harder and faster as he grunted with every thrust.

"Cum for me!" he shouted. She obliged, screaming his name over and over as she rode out her orgasm. A few more thrusts and he pumped his hot seed inside her, yelling profanities as he rode out his own orgasm. He collapsed on top of her and sobbed. Leah held him there, soothing him with kind words and small kisses to his face and neck. After a while, he had fallen asleep. She ran home after that, processing what had happened. He came to see her the next day; the day their brief relationship had begun.

Quiet sobs wracked her body as she sat there on the cold floor of her room. She hadn't phased in days and her wolf was clawing to the surface, begging for release. She pushed it down. She couldn't phase; she didn't want the others to see. It had already happened to her once, by _him_. Now Jacob had done the same thing, the thing he promised he wouldn't do. He had lied to her, his promise nothing more than an empty gesture. She just wasn't good enough. Leah was not Bella.

Leah knew she'd lied to herself too. She thought she could make him happy; that maybe it had all happened for a reason. She'd even begun to think that maybe he was her soul mate. Boy, had she been wrong. _It was all just a big, fat, fucked-up lie._ The only real truth here was that she was a female wolf, and she was alone…again. The bitterness threatened to invade her mind again. _If only those fucking leeches hadn't shown up again. _

Jacob held her hand as they walked along the beach together. Her smile faded as he stopped short, looking at her with a pained expression. He got the same look when he needed to tell her something serious. "Alright, Black…out with it." Jacob drew in a sharp breath. A lone tear rolled down his beautiful face.

"It's Bella." "Oh hell, what now?" she shouted. "She-she left him. I saw her yesterday, at Newton's."

"What? She should be on her honeymoon by now."

He looked down at their entwined fingers. He hated what he was doing to her. "I-she said she left him for me. I'm so sorry, Leah." Tears were in her eyes, but she forced them not to fall. She didn't want him to know he'd broken her. Leah dropped her hand from his.

"Fine, that's great. It's what you've always wanted, right? I'm happy for you, Jacob. Just don't call on me if she leaves you again." She snarled. With that she took off running, phasing when she reached the tree line, never looking back.

That was a week ago. She hadn't phased since. Embry had been patrolling at the time. He didn't say a word, he just let her rant. He was a good guy; she knew he would keep it to himself. But the others…she just didn't want anyone else seeing how messed up her head was right now. She wanted to leave, but she didn't want to ask _him_. Her alpha had punished her enough. Leah hated being a wolf; she couldn't even play sick to avoid patrols. _Fucking wolf healing_. She was due for her shift tonight. Jacob would be there too. _Get it together, Leah!_ Getting up from her seat on the floor, she placed the photo on her nightstand, went into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and turned on the water for a steaming shower.

Bella knew something was bothering Jake. He'd been quiet all day; too quiet. "Jake?" He looked up at her from his seat on the sand, between her legs.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Are you happy?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Bells, how could you ask such a question? Of course I'm happy. I've got _you_." He kissed her hand gently. She gazed into his eyes, searching for what was hidden there.

"There's something you're not telling me. You've been avoiding my question since yesterday."

"What question, honey?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Black." He winced at the use of his last name in such a way. Bella didn't seem to notice, or maybe she chose to ignore it.

"I asked you if you'd slept with someone yet, remember? It's only fair since you asked me if I'd been with Edward." Her tone was slightly teasing. Jake sighed heavily and turned to face her, but he couldn't look at her face. He studied the sand instead.

"I...fuck!" Bella jumped. "Bells, why does it matter?"

"Because, Jake, you asked me first! I answered you honestly, why can't you do the same?" She stood and glared down at him. "If we can't be honest with one another then I don't know what we're doing." Bella walked down towards the water, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Jake just couldn't get a break from hating himself. He got up and approached her slowly. She felt his heat behind her. His breath was hot on her neck as he stood there, quietly. Bella spoke in barely a whisper now, for fear of breaking down completely. "You have, haven't you?"

"Yes." He said it almost inaudibly.

"Did you love her?"

"I don't know…maybe." Her breath hitched at his words. "Bells…I was so heartbroken over you. You chose him and I...I just couldn't handle it. It was comfort, you know? I'm so sorry." He grasped her shoulders gently. Bella shrugged him off.

"Who was it, Jake?" He couldn't answer; he knew it would damage her more than some random girl.

In a flash, Bella had turned. She was glaring at him menacingly. "I know her, don't I?" Jake could only nod, as he tried swallowing the huge lump that had formed in his throat. He hung his head as she pushed him back. "Tell me, Jake. Tell me right now!" Tears streamed down his cheeks now as he began pleading with her.

"Please, Bells."

"Don't you fucking call me that! Why won't you just tell me?" She fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Jake got down on his knees. He brought her chin up so she would look at him. "Bella, please…open your eyes and look at me." She did as he requested and he wiped the tears from her face. "I love _you_, Bells. It's always been you."

"Then just tell me, Jake. I need to know." Bella said it like a plea.

"It was Leah."

"Oh my God!" she cried harder than she ever had. He held her as she thrashed and wailed for what seemed like forever. Finally, she sagged in his arms, sleep taking over her exhausted body. Jake silently picked her up, carried her home and placed her in bed with a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Bella Swan." He whispered to her sleeping form and then disappeared out the window.

He phased in and she was already there. She said nothing, having seen what took place on the beach earlier. Leah had seen the pain that Bella had been in. She realized that Bella now felt how she did. Betrayed, unloved, hollow and broken. She actually found herself feeling for the pale-faced girl. _Sorry, Jake. I know you love her. I'll stay out of your way._ With that, she ran away; letting her wolf take over, leaving Leah Clearwater behind.


End file.
